Masanori Mori (ME-Prime)
"Guns are for cowards" That Which Kills a Monster is Always a Man Mori Masanori (守正則) was a noble Samurai during the Kamakura period of Japanese history. Tragedy would strike the noble Masanori, as the first vampire, Dracula, stormed the land Masanori's lord owned, and decimated the population, excluding Masanori's son, who hid under the bodies, unbeknownst to Masanori. Masanori was the sole survivor and was turned into vampire by Dracula for being the only one who killed one of Dracula's thralls, and even striking Dracula himself. Unlike any vampire thrall before him, Masanori overcame Dracula's influence and refused to become a thrall. Killing all the other thralls, Dracula was forced to retreat. Personality “He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster . . . when you gaze long into the abyss the abyss also gazes into you” - Friedrich Nietzsche In his youth, Masanori was a loyal samurai, as well as loving husband and father. He was kind to almost all who knew him, but behind that exterior lied a calculating man who took care to analyze the people he interacted with. He would learn a person's motives, strengths, and weaknesses, should it ever become useful. He was a peaceful man who often sought the least violent conclusions to conflicts, but he was extraordinarily talented in martial arts. After becoming a vampire, Masanori lost almost all hope, having lost his lover, his son, and his humanity, but beneath the pain and the rage, was the indomitable spirit that any who knew his name saw in his eyes. It is with that very indomitable will that allows Masanori to refuse the desire to consume the blood of humans; he even maintains a largely human diet. In time he came to accept his new status in life, and began to participate in society again. He grew to see the bright side of immortality, as he could help his people, and digest his own changing culture, and the ever changing cultures of the rest of the world. Over the centuries, Masanori traveled the world, learning new langauges; martial arts; and digested new forms of art and literature. He fell in love with cinema as soon it started, and has followed it passionately ever since. Being Batman "Comic books have been very clear, superheroes wear costumes. I figure vampires and bats go well together." Trivia *The Kanji for the given name Masanori is 正 meaning "correct; justice; righteous" and 則 meaning "rule; follow; based on; model after," broadly meaning "Model of Justice." *The Kanji for the surname Mori means "guard; protect; defend; obey" *One of his hobbies includes editing Wikipedia, and citing himself as a source. Links *Character Gallery Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Males Category:Versions of Katana Category:Vampires Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Sword Wielders Category:Japanese Category:Americans Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Brown Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Agility Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Immortals Category:Alternate Form Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Widower Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Geniuses Category:Multilingual Category:Original Characters Category:Versions of Blade Category:Versions of The Rōnin Category:Versions of Batman Category:Independently Wealthy Category:ME-Prime